Various thin materials may be fabricated and inspected in a high-volume production facility using a continuous, high speed, roll-to-roll system (e.g., a “web-line”). Membranes and other materials manufactured in this fashion may be in the form of a roll of material, with one dimension of the material being much smaller than another dimension. In some examples, material on a roll may have a width of about 6-12 inches and a length of hundreds or even thousands of feet. When a roll is run through a roll-to-roll system, it takes the form of a “web” and two characteristic directions, referred to as a “down-the-web” direction and an “across-the-web” direction, can be distinguished. The web-line may generally keep the membrane or other material in continuous motion at a constant speed and tension.